


Невероятные приключения сыщика вне времени (The Extraordinary Tale of the Achronological Detective)

by Grethen



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethen/pseuds/Grethen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 век, чудовищный взрыв на Вестминстерском мосту положил конец королевской власти в Великобритании. История одного Рождества, каким его запомнил Джон Уотсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невероятные приключения сыщика вне времени (The Extraordinary Tale of the Achronological Detective)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Extraordinary Tale of the Achronological Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294596) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



> Перевод сделан на Шерлок-Санту 2011/2012  
> Бета Sybellyn  
> Автор благодарит jaune_chat за вычитку. Фик написан на фест xover_exchange.

В первый раз Джон услышал о Рори Уильямсе от Сары. Вместо запланированного похода в шикарный ресторан им пришлось заказать китайской еды на дом – разумеется, виноват во всем был Шерлок, который без всякого стеснения впутал их в расследование очередного дела. В итоге они провели вечер, безрезультатно гоняясь по Лондону за специально обученной летучей мышью. Им пришлось прыгать с чертова моста, но мыши все равно удалось улизнуть, а вместе с ней уплыла и улика.  
Сара рассказывала, что Рори берут на место одной медсестры (та решила присоединиться к “Врачам без границ” в поисках смысла жизни), зажевав половину фамилии с куском свинины по-китайски. Честно говоря, это было не самое интересное за прошедший вечер, и Джон так бы и не вспомнил об этом разговоре, если бы через неделю не увидел Рори в больнице собственными глазами. В общем-то, после того, как они доели свинину, обжаренную лапшу, рис и клецки, ничего запоминающегося не произошло. Позднее Джон думал, что должен был что-то заподозрить уже тогда.  
В первый раз Джон понял, что “новый медбрат, от которого все без ума” и есть тот самый мистер Уильямс, недавно въехавший вместе с миссис Уильямс к миссис Хантер вместо семейной пары, которую пришлось разнимать с полицией (слава богу, что у полиции нашлись дела поважнее, чем приезжать и отрывать Шерлока от работы), недели через три, после того, как тот вышел на работу и через шесть дней после того, как Сара намекнула, что пора бы начать общаться и с другими людьми. Это произошло, когда Джон случайно столкнулся с Рори на улице.  
В смысле, по-настоящему по-настоящему столкнулся.Джон бежал вслед за Шерлоком: их источник предупредил, что таинственный полковник Моран должен появиться на Найтсбридж ровно через семнадцать минут. В это время отворилась соседняя дверь, Джон не успел затормозить и впечатался в вылетевшую оттуда парочку. В итоге они с Рори оказались на тротуаре друг на друге, и каждый обзавелся парочкой свежих синяков.  
— Рори, за мной, — скомандовала смутно знакомая рыжая девушка, подняла несчастного Рори на ноги и утащила за собой, прежде чем Джон пришел в себя и понял, на кого он налетел. “Простите, доктор Уотсон”, — донеслось в его направлении, но и на это Джон ответить не успел.  
— Джон, за мной, — раздался недовольный голос Шерлока, который, вот сюрприз, заметил его отсутствие и так же решительно потащил в противоположную сторону. Они завернули за угол и скрылись из глаз.  
Моран не появился. Возможно, они его просто не узнали. Самым примечательным в Найтсбридже оказался нищий, который сидел, скрючившись, на углу здания и вел разговор с крупной крысой.  
На следующий день Джон и Рори похвастались друг другу синяками, принесли взаимные извинения и решили сходить после работы в паб, где за кружкой пива поплакались друг другу, как непросто жить под одной крышей с решительно настроенными женщинами. По телевизору на заднем плане шел репортаж о свадьбе Пэрис Хилтон и принца в изгнании.  
Жизнь продолжалась.  
В один прекрасный день рыжая миссис Уильямс появилась в больнице и попросила позвать мужа. Вместе с ней был какой-то мужчина, немного напомнивший Джону Шерлока (хотя тот даже под страхом смерти не надел бы галстук-бабочку). По тому, как она сжимала его руку и постоянно заглядывала в глаза, Джон заключил, что новые жильцы миссис Хантер могут повторить судьбу прежних. Его страхи оказались напрасными. При виде неизвестного мужчины Рори уронил папки, которые держал в руках, и даже не потрудившись их поднять, бросился того обнимать.  
Во время обеденного перерыва Джон обнаружил всех троих в углу столовой. Рори подозвал его и познакомил со своими спутниками (“Эми, моя жена”, “Джон Смит”), Джон вежливо поздоровался и оставил их заниматься своими делами. Он сел за стол с парой других коллег. Когда Джон почти разделался с сэндвичем, за его спиной возник мистер Смит. Он похлопал Джона по плечу и спросил, нельзя ли воспользоваться его телефоном. Джон согласился. Наверное, дело было в том, что мистер Смит все-таки напоминал ему Шерлока.  
“Это всё из-за тебя” — первым делом сообщил Джон, вернувшись домой. Позвонив, мистер Смит сорвался с места, ничуть не уступая в стремительности Шерлоку в его лучшие дни. Рори и Эми кинулись за ним, и только когда дверь в столовую захлопнулась, Джон сообразил, что остался без телефона.  
Шерлока его рассказ не впечатлил. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что к ним в гости неожиданно заявился Майкрофт. Он выглядел непривычно раздраженным и все время бросал на Джона косые взгляды. Джон решил не обращать внимания и отправился заваривать всем чай.  
Три дня спустя Джон решил в последний раз постучаться к миссис Тернер, после чего считать телефон потерянным навсегда, и тут на пороге появился слегка всклоченный Рори. Он вернул телефон, а в качестве извинения принес коробку с пирожными, источавшими чудесный аромат.  
С помощью одного из этих пирожных Джон попытался отвлечь Шерлока от его очередного эксперимента (вид препарированных гениталий действовал ему на нервы, и смотреть на них каждое утро, выходя на кухню, казалось слишком), когда в комнату вошел Майкрофт. Два визита за неделю должно быть были рекордом. Пока Шерлок испепелял Майкрофта взглядом, пирожные исчезли с лица земли. В какой-то момент Джон заметил, что Майкрофт возится с его телефоном, но тот ничуть не смутился.  
После его ухода Джон выглянул в окно и увидел человека в старомодной военной шинели, ждущего Майкрофта у машины. Джону показалось, что они начали о чем-то спорить, потом Майкрофт передал мужчине какой-то предмет. Джон уже собирался позвать Шерлока, когда мужчина поднял голову и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Этот взгляд пригвоздил Джона к месту, словно он попал в прицел снайпера. Когда мужчина отвернулся и ушел, а машина Майкрофта уехала, Джон махнул на них рукой.  
Впоследствии он решил, что об этом случае даже не стоит писать в блоге. В это же время Шерлок сумел весьма эффектно раскрыть местоположение секретной лаборатории сумасшедшего ученого с Суматры, так что и без того было, чем себя занять. У Джона было время отметить, что даже в лондонских канализациях есть отличная связь, , пока он сидел в промозглой канализационной шахте, скрываясь от плотоядных крыс. Строго говоря, он был этому чертовски рад.  
Где-то неделю спустя Джон наслаждался последним выходным днем. Неприятное заражение после укуса, слава богу, почти прошло. Не обращая внимания на театральные страдания Шерлока, Джон пролистывал “Таймс”. Он остановился на статье, повествующей о задержании сторонников королевского режима, которые запускали фейерверки из жилого комплекса возле Букингемского дворца. Свидетели указывали, что один из фейерверков сработал напротив апартаментов президента Джона, и это не могло не вызвать вопросы о нарушении безопасности в...  
Тут его телефон зазвонил. Женщина на другом конце попросила позвать доктора.  
— Доктор Уотсон слушает, — ответил он.  
Женщина продолжала настаивать, уверяя, что у нее серьезное дело. В том, как она строила фразы, было что-то странное, Джон никогда не слышал похожего произношения. В итоге ему заявили, что от него “нет никакого прока” и повесили трубку.  
— Ошиблись номером, — объяснил Джон, пожимая плечами, увидев вопросительный взгляд Шерлока.  
На этом все закончилось.  
Если не считать того, что вечером того же дня Джон застал Шерлока, увлеченно разговаривавшего с кем-то с его телефона. Давно пора было составить программу, которая отучит его хватать чужие вещи. Джон сел за стол, собираясь проверить электронную почту, и обнаружил, что его нетбук тоже занят Шерлоком, который посчитал смешной мысль сходить в другой конец комнаты за своим собственным. Джон решил наведаться в библиотеку и узнать, нет ли там книг с полезными советами для людей, которым приходится делить квартиру с детективами-социопатами.  
На следующий день его отвлекали от работы постоянные смс от Шерлока, который требовал зайти в библиотеку и принести ему определенную книгу. И еще одну. И первую уже не надо, вместо нее взять три другие. В конце концов Джона это так достало, что он был готов сжечь чертов аппарат. Сара начала кидать на него раздраженные взгляды. В них читалось удивление, откуда у врача, который должен был быть занят по горло, есть время на все эти смс. Джон сорвался и отправил Шерлоку предложение заткнуться. В ответ Шерлок написал, чтобы он не забыл купить молока.  
В дверях Джон встретил Лестрейда. Тот выглядел немного сбитым с толку, что было, в общем-то, его привычным выражением. В руках он нес пакет, разбухший от старых папок с делами. Когда они вместе с Лестрейдом поднялись в комнату, первым, что увидел Джон, была висящая на стене огромная карта Лондона, которую откуда-то притащил Шерлок. И не какая-то обычная карта, а настоящая реликвия, исписанная вдоль и поперек разными почерками, с лабиринтами улиц и домами, которых уже столетие не было на поверхности Лондона.  
— Даже спрашивать не буду, зачем они тебе понадобились, — сказал Лестрейд, недоуменно покачав головой и опустил пакет на ближайшую свободную поверхность. — Некоторые из них все еще засекречены, ты в курсе?  
Джон перевел взгляд с карты на Шерлока, стремительно бросившегося к папкам. Покачав головой, он предложил Лестрейду чашку чаю и пошел на кухню, убрать молоко в холодильник.  
Поначалу Джон предположил, что внезапно проснувшийся интерес Шерлока объясняется тем, что он никак не успокоится по поводу личности Джека Потрошителя. Но постепенно начали возникать вопросы. Зачем Шерлоку понадобились горы книг из серии “Взлет и падение английской монархии”, “Анархия в конце XIX века” или “Кровавая годовщина”? Джону постоянно приходилось гонять в библиотеку или городской архив и выуживать заметки из каких-то совсем древних газет. Некоторые из них даже не были скопированы на микрофильмы. Шерлок увешивал стену распечатками, обводя слова вроде “адские машины”, оставался допоздна на ногах, снова и снова пересматривал сохранившиеся видео с последнего торжества, прямо перед взрывом. Он звонил с телефона Джона каждый божий день, и тому начало казаться, что проще купить себе новый, а старый оставить Шерлоку.  
Однажды Лестрейд принес стопку зависших дел. Чувствовалось, что их подбирали с особым старанием: женщина, труп которой нашли в запертой комнате; исчезновение на борту самого настоящего самолета; человеческие кисти, повешенные на указательный столб. Шерлок даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Лестрейд озабоченно нахмурился. От него шло напряжение, которое передалось и Джону.  
В один прекрасный день Джон вернулся домой, изнуренный вереницей пациентов с простудой, вывихами и другими травами, приобретенными во время предрождественской суматохи, и обнаружил, что Шерлока нигде нет. Вместо него в комнате оказался Майкрофт вместе с все тем же человеком в шинели. Майкрофт озабоченно поинтересовался, когда Джон в последний раз видел его брата. Не знает ли он, где его можно найти? Чем занимался Шерлок в последнее время?  
Джон не знал ответа ни на один из вопросов, а если бы и знал, то не собирался делиться этой информацией с Майкрофтом. Он чувствовал: что-то неладно. Устав задавать вопросы и не получать ответов, Майкрофт и его спутник наконец удалились. Неизвестный мужчина помедлил у двери и подмигнул Джону, как будто у них был общий секрет. Джон понятия не имел, почему.  
И он остался один. Совершенно один в пустой квартире.  
Ночью Шерлок не вернулся. Не было его и на следующий день, и день спустя. К Джону не пытались подойти на улице или как-то еще передать записку. Телефон молчал. Джон продолжал ходить на работу. Однажды он позвонил Лестрейду, но тот тоже понятия не имел, где может быть Шерлок.  
Дни проходили за днями. У Джона не было никаких зацепок, и он не знал, с чего начать поиски. Миссис Хадон угощала его чаем с печеньем и расспрашивала о Шерлоке. Джон не знал, что ей ответить. На работе на него стали кидать обеспокоенные взгляды, которые вызывали у него только раздражение. Ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить, и он начал тосковать по войне, когда было ясно, кто твой враг и что с ним делать. За два дня до Рождества его поймал Рори и предложил пропустить по стаканчику. Из этого ничего не вышло, потому что вместо паб Рори повел Джона обратно на Бейкер стрит в дом 223, туда, где жили они с женой.  
В квартире царил беспорядок. На стене висела все та же карта Лондона, пол был завален стопками книг и бумаг. Посреди всего этого восседал Шерлок. Его руки были облеплены никотиновыми пластырями, и Джону это очень не понравилось. Он рванул к Шерлоку и заключил его в объятья, надеясь, что его простят за такое проявление чувств. Шерлок не возражал, и Джон решил, что его простят, если он еще немного продлит объятья. Очевидно, что Шерлок был согласен только на “немного”. На удивление спокойно отстранив Джона, он попросил его телефон.  
Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок ходит по квартире и кричит в трубку что-то о мосте Вестминстер и левом переднем колесе. Наверное, он должен был рассердиться. Продолжать переживать за Шерлока. На самом деле, он чувствовал только облегчение.  
Они сидели за столом втроем с Шерлоком и Рори и пили чай. Эми отправилась в магазин. Шерлок по-прежнему сжимал телефон Джона в руке, словно боялся пропустить звонок.  
Когда Эми вернулась, от напряжения все подпрыгнули. Джон не мог бы назвать его причину. Эми была напугана не меньше их. Она рассказала, что возле ларька с индийской едой в тени был припаркован темный автомобиль. Ей показалось, что за ней следят, и что камеры наблюдения поворачиваются вслед за ее движениями.  
Так что никого особенно не удивил стук в дверь, когда они принялись за еду. Через некоторое время стук повторился. Рори все-таки поднялся и пошел открывать. Джон пожалел, что у него не было с собой пистолета, сейчас он очень бы пригодился. Рори медленно подошел к двери и взялся за ручку. В дверь постучали в третий раз. Казалось, что это предупреждение.  
В этот самый момент зазвонил телефон.  
Дверь стала медленно открываться.  
Шерлок довольно вскрикнул.  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Шерлок схватил Джона за плечи и начал трясти, что-то выкрикивая на ухо. За стуком крови в ушах Джон не мог расслышать и звука.  
За дверью никого не оказалось.  
Шерлок приплясывал от радости, как будто завершил очередное дело, сумел достичь того, чего не удавалось до него никому. Джона заразила его радость, он заключил Шерлока в объятья и тоже начал смеяться, хотя не мог объяснить причину. Он вообще не был больше ни в чем уверен.  
Закончив собирать разбросанное по квартире Эми и Рори имущество Шерлока, они отправились домой.  
В гостиной их ждал Майкрофт. При их появлении он поднял голову и Джон внутренне сжался. Майкрофт ткнул кончиком зонта в направлении Шерлока.  
— Не надейся, что в этот раз тебе удастся отвертеться, — заявил он.  
После его ухода Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— От чего отвертеться?  
— Он не теряет надежды, что однажды я соглашусь принять рыцарство. Скучно.  
С этими словами мир вернулся к привычному существованию. Шерлок скучал, как и всегда между расследованиями. До Рождества оставалось всего два дня, и у Джона не было времени на скуку. Ему нужно было купить подарки, перед этим придумав, что подарить Шерлоку. Может быть, телефон?  
Рождество пришло, принеся с собой гирлянды и ровный слой снега. Миссис Хадсон поднялась к ним с огромной тарелкой восхитительно пахнущих печений. На праздники она собиралась уехать к сестре.  
В мире воцарился покой.  
Джон настоял, чтобы они с Шерлоком посмотрели выступление королевы.  
— Скучно. Скучно. Омерзительно скучно, — заявил Шерлок, но с неохотой согласился.  
Когда королева закончила речь, в дверь постучали. На пороге оказался Джон Смит в старомодном костюме почтальона. Широко улыбнувшись, Смит протянул им два письма. Первое — обычный голубой конверт – было адресовано мистеру Холмсу и доктору Уотсону. Внутри содержалось приглашение провести Рождество, точнее, оставшуюся его часть, с Эми, Рори и Джоном Смитом.  
Второе письмо выглядело старым и пожелтевшим. Конверт коробился, как будто на него когда-то пролили воду. На нем бисерным почерком, редко встречающимся в настоящее время, были выведены имя и адрес Шерлока Холмса. Почтовому штампу было явно несколько лет. Джон Смит протянул письмо Шерлоку и с любопытством вытянул шею, читая у него из-за плеча.  
“Уважаемый мистер Холмс, хочу принести Вам чистосердечную благодарность от своего лица и от лица моей госпожи за Вашу великодушную помощь...”  
Шерлок развернулся и небрежно кинул конверты на кухонный стол. Джон заметил, что из одного что-то выпало на пол и наклонился поднять. Это оказалась фотография двух девушек в одеждах викторианской эпохи. Одна сидела, другая, гордо выпрямившись, стояла рядом. Лицо стоящей девушки было покрыто роговыми чешуйками, словно у рептилий. Джон прищурился. Наверное, ему показалось, это могло быть какое-то кожное заболевание...  
— Джон, за мной, — Шерлок был уже в дверях. Джону пришлось отложить фотографию и пойти за курткой. Джон Смит, который ждал их внизу, насвистывал рождественский мотив.  
Джон мог поклясться, что еще вчера на тротуаре не было странной синей будки. Когда они втроем проходили мимо нее, Джон Смит обнял обоих за плечи и затянул песню в голос.  
К удивлению Джона, Шерлок подхватил припев.


End file.
